This invention pertains to an opener, and more particularly to a multipurpose opener for bottles and various cans such as those used for soft beverages and/or beer.
Several types of openers exist, some for opening bottles or cans, and others for opening jars or other non-standard containers having lids. As to those openers designed for bottles and cans, this invention pertains to one opener which will open bottles having caps, cans having pull-off tabs, and cans having stay-on tabs.
Generally, those prior art openers designed for bottles or cans will remove or open only two of the three types of closures: i.e., bottle caps, pull-off tabs, and stay-on tabs. Obviously, the possibility of having one of these openers which will not open one of the bottles or two different cans in the possession of the user is undesirable.
Furthermore, some prior art openers utilize both ends for opening bottles or cans, for example, one end being for a bottle and the opposite end for a can. Since these ends generally have sharp projections or edges, they may cause discomfort to the user grasping one end thereof in utilizing the opposite end for opening a bottle or can. This is particularly undesirable for individuals whose employment requires multiple openings of various bottles and cans, and those individuals in the older and younger age brackets.
Representative of the various openers mentioned above are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,309,921; 4,133,228; 2,727,415; and 2,483,830.